The beginnging
by christianschick
Summary: It's about 2 best friends that learn more about themselfs with their kidnapper then have their whole lifes


I sat in our room watching as she tried to get ready fast.

"Rachel, why are you in a hurry?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Gab, he will be here soon." She said as she is putting the last piece together. Her make-up, she never puts anything of that on because she always seems to have all of it off by second period. Right now though, we aren't really in school. We have been kidnapped kind of a bad way to start telling you about us right.

"Rachel, how can you fall for him? He kidnapped us." I said as I'm shaking my head running my hands through my hair. I have to say though he is a very nice person, beside well the fact that he kidnapped us.

"Gab," as she turns around a looks at me "how do I look? I want to look great for our date."

"Rach you look great as always." I said as I'm frowning. Rachel turns back around looking in the mirror. She is very gorgeous. She is the tallest out of us. She is 5'6 long brown hair and curves where you are suppose to have them. Her eyes are the lightest of brown, something really that you could get lost in. Most guys do with her. I'm not that special to look at, if you're wondering since I told you how Rae looks, most everyone after hearing how she looks doesn't really care about how I look. I'm 5'3 blonde hair with a little bit of red in them as well as brown. I couldn't make up my mind about my hair color so I put all of the colors in. I think it looks great though.

Oh I'm sorry how very rude of me. I'm Gabrielle Sission and that over there is my best friend Rachel Locks. We are both seventeen and we have been with our kidnapper since…. oh I think four months ago. At first, we were really scared that we would not live...corny I know. Everyone says that. Now though, I'm thinking that he is just very lonely. I don't know why he is very nice and he is even very nice looking. I don't look at him though because I have a boyfriend who I miss very much. He and I have been together for about seven months or more now. Well not anymore now that we are here. He has probably found someone else. Which is I guess ok.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" Rach asked me.

"Oh sorry Rae, I was thinking about Tristan." I told her. Oh an if you hadn't notice. My friends call me Gab or Gabby and Rachel likes being called Rach or Rae.

She looks at me and walks over to me a hugs me saying, "I'm sorry, I don't know why he took both of us."

I laugh "Probably didn't want us being away from each other because you're not just my best friend Rae, you're like a sister to me.

She hits me playfully "Of course Gab, you're my sister as well." As she gets up and walks over to the door and knocks on it to be let out.

I watch her walk out and again I'm here alone with my thoughts. I get up walking over to my bed, which by the way is a king size bed so much bigger than the one I have at home and much more comfortable, lay down an start thinking about Tristan. I guess that I'm sleepy, since I don't sleep much anyways, and I start to dose off. I started feel something touching me, staying in my dream I think its Tristan, but I started feeling it to good. I started coming to and realized that I was being touched in real life.

"Stop it," I shouted. He just kept going. I was screaming at the top of my lungs but I don't know why no one could hear me.

He started laughing and said "shut up, little girl." I froze; I have heard that voice before. He had been down here before. I opened my eyes finally and I was right it is Luke. He helps to keep us here. Why is he doing this to me? He never seemed like the type to force someone.

I looked up into his eyes and begged, "Please Luke stop!"

He laughed, "No your mine." I screamed as he placed his hands over my mouth. "Gabby, mind if I call you that, you really need to stop screaming no one can here you." My eyes are about to pop out of my head and looking at Luke was like looking at a monster anyway you put it. He wasn't a very nice looking man at this moment. He is about 5'9 blonde hair and those eyes that will never make you forget, yellowish green. I didn't think there was nothing else I could do so I thought just lay there and then the door flew open. There stood Derek, he is the guy that took us. He is kind of tall, about five sevenish. He has dark hair, the kind that you want to get lost in. He steps toward Luke and takes him off of me, like he is just a rag doll. Derek Long was very big, but in the good way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted. I curled into a ball from the sound of his voice. God, I have never heard him be that way before, even when he took Rae and me. He was just talking to us like a gentleman.

"Why are you doing that to her? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Derek said and I swear, I thought I heard a growl in his voice.

"Derek, why do you care? She isn't the one that you want anyways." Luke said with a kiss my ass look on his face.

He growled another time, "I don't care man, you don't do that to girls."

"Gabby, oh my god, are you ok?" Rae said while she is running over to me. I always feel safe when she is around.

"Yes, Rach I'm ok now that you're here." I said to her smiling but still flipping out. I never had someone try and force me to have sex with them. I was virgin and I was planning on staying that way until I was married.

"Derek, get him out of here now!" Rachel said, "I'm so sorry, do you want to come with us?"

I laughed, "No, I'll be ok." Derek gets up and walks out side. Rach and I are sitting there in silence as we here the scream come from outside and we pull each other in to one another.

"Oh no, Rae he is hurting him bad." I said as I was shivering

"Gabby, he deserves it." Rae laughed. "You always have a heart for anyone even if that person just tried to hurt you."

As we sit there and hold each other Derek walks back in. He walks over to me and puts his arm around me. I pull away from him kind of, which to me makes complete since, then I look at him.

"Gabrielle, I'm so sorry." He tells me. I really believe him to because like I said earlier he has never hurt us and I don't really think he plans to.

I smiled at him, well a half smile, "its ok Derek you stopped him."

"Come on, your coming with Rae and me tonight. We will make a night of it." Derek smiled

"Oh yes Gab, come on we have movies and pizza upstairs." Rae said, pulling me up.

"I guess I don't have a choice now then do I." I laughed. They both shake their heads. I get up with them and walk to go up the stairs. I'm holding onto Rae's hand pulling close to me as I say, "I want to go home. I have never said it until now but I want to go home that was it for me."

She looks down and mumbles "I do too, but I don't think that it will happen. I think he loves me and I love him. Besides you don't need to be bummed. Our birthdays are coming up yours on the 4th an my on the 13th."

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes we will both be 18." I thought that we might be let go then cause we would be adults. Well I was hoping that anyways. I miss Tristan so bad.


End file.
